The present invention relates to the club head of a golf club, particularly a golf club normally called a wood, and more specifically relates to a club head which accommodates a frame in which the club shaft is installed integrally, wherein the frame is coated with a synthetic resin material which surrounds a foam resin core that is disposed over the frame, and the invention relates to a process for fabrics of that club head.
The club head of a golf club may be comprised of a composite resin material It comprises a frame including a hosel part where the shaft is installed. It has an axial part extending from the face or striking side of the club head to the back side. A foam resin core material is applied over the outer periphery of the frame. A composite resin layer, which is formed to a prescribed thickness, covers the outer periphery of the foam resin core material.
The known club head is assembled as follows. Subsequent to the installation of a foam resin core on the frame, another composite resin layer, which covers the outer peripheral surface of the foam resin core, is thermally hardened by a heating and compressive forming method.
The above described golf club head has superior features, including its sweet spot and its light weight, because its major portions are formed from a synthetic resin. Nevertheless, it has not offered the golfer a satisfactory striking sensation, that is, it has not offered the sensation that can be obtained from a club head made of wood. According to the known manufacturing method, moreover, the hardening of the composite resin layer on the outer peripheral surface of the foam resin core by the heating and compressive forming method deforms the foam resin core unevenly as a result of the heating, and this dislocates the frame inside the core. This makes the thickness of the composite resin layer uneven, thereby giving the club head an uneven weight distribution without fixing its center of gravity.
In addition, gaps tend to be produced between the frame and the foam resin core and between that core and the surrounding composite resin layer When a golf ball is hit, the club head produces a strange sound because of the gaps.